Myron Maddison
Myron Maddison is biologically Max's father. He is the top dominant in his mateship with the submissive Ashleigh and other dominant Richard. __FORCETOC__ Background Myron is the youngest child of 24 children, 15 boys and 9 girls. Alexander and Kimberly Maddison are his only parents. He was teased terribly for being the miracle golden boy, his oldest brother Xerxes was fifteen when Myron was born and much older by the time that Myron was a toddler and young child. His other brothers and sisters weren't far behind him, so they babied him, teased him rotten, but still loved him dearly; looking out for him and protecting him as they had been raised. He couldn't have walked anywhere on his own without a trail of older, over protective siblings following him. It was cute, but it frustrated him as he got older and wanted to be able to explore on his own. He was very serious growing up, but he was a very happy child. He was not a trickster or a prankster, which gained him the nickname "the little granddad", which he hated with a passion. He knew how to have fun, but he was never silly or stupid. Myron was particularly attached to Xerxes, Amorette, Aurelia and Alaric, but he loved all of his siblings. Personal Characteristics Myron is a quiet, but stern man. A man of passion, he loves family deeply. His protectiveness sometimes clouds his judgement and reaction, however he is usually set straight. He admits his dislike for his other son, Caesar's, submissive Amelle, before she started accepting help for her behaviour and his daughter, Julinda's, husband Laurel. He adores his son-in-law, Harry, and has even started seeing him as his youngest son and he is delighted that his oldest son, Max is happy. He is fixated on making sure that Harry's innocence is not corrupted any more than it has been by the horrors of his life, this is due to the loss of innocence that his mates experienced during the betrayal of his family by a friend of Ashleigh's that led to the single most devastating event of their lives, the loss of their unborn son, Theodric. Appearance Myron is a tall man, even towering over his 14 brothers, at 6 foot 10 inches. His wings are 26 feet wide with a black base and endless shades of onyx scales. He has chestnut brown hair and black eyes, his physique strong and muscular with very broad shoulders that would not fit through normal doors. Marriage/Mateship Myron is mated to the submissive Ashleigh and dominant Dracken Richard. Their happy and childish nature drew him in and made him want them. During Ashleigh's first mate meeting, that lasted three weeks, he killed eighteen other Drackens. She ended up picking Richard as mate, but needed a second dominant. He promised himself that he would kill every other dominant in the meeting to her and was ready to force himself to like Richard, however it was for nothing because he ended up loving both of them. They have two sons and three daughters; Maximilius, Caesar, Julinda, Talia, and Alayla. When Ashleigh was pregnant with Myron's second biological son, Theodric, she was captured by Dracken poachers. The tragedy claimed their unborn son and almost her life, before Richard and Myron found her. Richard was almost killed, leaving a permanent injury. This event left him with the guilt of not getting there in time to save his son and guilt that Richard and Ashleigh almost died.